


Sleep Still

by Aequoria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aequoria/pseuds/Aequoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's six sweeps and an idiot and you won't admit it to anyone but you'll wait forever for John, and you have all the time in the world to make him change his mind. If he doesn't want you anyway, then you suppose you'll deal with it and respect that; but now, when it's just the two of you in a forest and he's burrowing sleepily into your side for warmth, everything is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Still

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this adorable Pon and Zi art thing http://suriyanto.net/comic/ponandzi/30_keep_me_safe_while_i_sleep.jpg
> 
> I do adore a protective Karkat, and while he's cute in just about every fic in existence, I personally don't think his BAMFery is given quite enough credit. :) Hope you think so too!
> 
> Also, this was written way, way before I ever saw Cascade, so yep, Post-Sburb AU where they won.

John's eyes are closing and it's barely past midnight. You've always known they were diurnal, these humans, but seeing it in person is strange.

It's the beginning of winter in this strange planet- New Earth, they'd called it, as if that wasn't the most racist and biased name ever- and already there's fragile frost on the grass and covering every surface. John's eyelashes are coated in the stuff, because you'd had a rant at everything for being so fucking freezing and he'd laughed until he cried. It makes him look ridiculous, and he'll probably wake up with his eyes stuck closed, but it serves him right for wanting to have some sort of stupid 'camping trip' out in the forest in this kind of weather. Never mind that you'd been secretly thrilled when he'd asked you, saying it would just be the two of you for some bro-bonding. You couldn't mistake the redness in his cheeks as anything but a blush, and fuck that whole 'not a homosexual' nonsense- he's six sweeps and an idiot and you won't admit it to anyone but you'll wait forever for John, and you have all the time in the world to make him change his mind. If he doesn't want you anyway, then you suppose you'll deal with it and respect that; but now, when it's just the two of you in a forest and he's burrowing sleepily into your side for warmth, everything is perfect.

"Karkat?" he mumbles against your clothes, and you twist around to look down at him, night vision allowing you to see the curves of his face as he frowns. "Nothing's gonna attack us out here, right?"

"Hell if I know," you retort, inwardly pleased at the way his face scrunches up in glee at the familiar irritability. "You were the ones who made this planet."

He giggles, breath fogging in the frigid air. "I guess the woods are actually kind of creepy at night! I hope there aren't any bears around or something."

"You've fought Jack Noir and spoken to a denizen, Egbert, how the fuck are you scared of a fucking bear?"

"Used to it, I guess." He shifts around nervously. "I mean, my dad always used to tell me about how dangerous camping could get if you didn't do the right things or whatever, so maybe it kind of stuck? And I heard about this expedition in the Arctic where a guy got eaten by a polar bear in his tent!"

Not for the first time you're forced to remember why you ever wanted to be kismeses with this guy. You remember the hate, your utter loathing as you watched his entire life unfold on the screen- a pathetic, fragile thing who had everything you could possibly want. A poor excuse for a creature who shared your blood and yet never had to be afraid in his life was the reason for your failure, and he took away your rightful reward for everything you'd suffered. But you'd also looked at him and seen the culmination of all your efforts, seen that both your universes revolved around him. Everything you'd done had been for him, every star, every snowflake, every breath of air. You didn't kid yourself that it was ever for anything else. He was the centre of everything, and in that moment you knew he was yours.

But even then, you'd wanted to protect him. The urge to hurt has diminished by far, though sometimes, you still feel bitter resentment when you recall all you'd given up. But this is _your_ ridiculous, squishy human, who is so incompetent you can't even place him in either of your concupiscent quadrants because somehow, you know he's the only one you'll ever want. No one is allowed to hurt him but you, and even that is under debate.

"But you know, I think the scariest predator in here would be you!" he says suddenly, interrupting your musings. "I mean, Terezi's always said you were a bit of a wuss, but that's not always true, is it?" He peers up at you from beneath frosty lashes that are finally beginning to thaw. "I think you can be pretty vicious when you want to be."

"Terezi says I'm what?" you snarl indignantly, and he bursts out laughing.

"Oh man, look at all those teeth! Yeah, the bears'll give us plenty of space tonight."

"Every time I think I've seen the worst of your idiocy, you manage to prove me wrong. It's a feat, Egbert, you should be proud of yourself." You do actually mean it. John isn't a complete idiot; you wouldn't have given him the time of day otherwise. But somehow he manages to get on your nerves time and time again, and it makes you want to simultaneously scratch your face off from sheer frustration and pinch his cheeks for being so fucking cute.

He quiets, and you scramble to fill the silence before you can think of even sappier things. Like the way the moonlight shines so nicely on his smiling face, or how the little puffs of water droplets from his mouth make you unnaturally aware of his every breath and how deliciously _alive_ he is.

Shit. Well, it was a fucked up fight anyway.

"Anyway, I should be getting to sleep. Maybe we can explore the forest more tomorrow!"

"I've had fucking enough of this shitty, arse-of-the-world forest," you grouse. "And I'm nocturnal, remember? Couldn't go to sleep if I wanted to. And I don't."

"But the horrorterrors are gone now that we're here! It's all dreamless now.. which is kinda unnerving too, I guess." He spends a moment to look perturbed, but then goes back to burying his face against you and curling his body around yours. "Yeah, we'll just head home tomorrow so I can make sure you get some rest!"

"Shut up and go to sleep, assface," you respond, and it's not as cutting as you might like.

He lets out another breathy chuckle, and you can almost feel the curve of his smile through your clothes. "Karkat?" he murmurs. "Keep me safe while I sleep?"

For a moment you are stunned by the simple, trusting request. You have always forced your dominance upon people- it was that or have dominance forced upon you- and the very idea that this boy, this _god_ would willingly depend on you is a surprise. It takes you a while to respond. "Yeah... Yeah, sure."

John's eyes are closing, and it's barely past midnight. You sit alert and aware, uncaring of the cold and forming frost around you; because you will keep him warm, and God help any bear that comes your way.


End file.
